


Licorice with Thorazine

by Cyanide_Dreams



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Dreams/pseuds/Cyanide_Dreams
Summary: It's been two months after Jimmy's nasty fistfight with Gary and he muses about Smith's whereabouts until Pete comes crashing in with some news.





	1. Remember

 

**Jimmy**

It had been two months or so after that final encounter with Gary and it wasn’t that he’d been keeping track of time, but he could feel it in the summer now slowly dragging into autumn.  It’d be three or four weeks before going back to school and he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to the other boy. The thought always assaulted him when least expected, making Jimmy grit his teeth while lying on bed before sleep took over, rubbing at already disappearing bruises. He chewed on the inside of his cheek while musing; he knew he wasn’t the thinking type.

            However, nights were longer now and Halloween was around the corner once again; he’d plans to go out with Zoe, probably even have a quickie before going out trick or treating. It’d be one hell of a night. Still, as oblivious as he’d been, thinking about All Saints Feast always reminded him of Gary. He wondered if he’d be doomed to cherish that night as one of the best ones he’d ever had, sex or not, and that was something to say for Jimmy.

            Gary had been the first one to offer him his friendship at Bullworth, and he wasn’t using “offering” lightly, he was actually quoting the shithead. And he’d noted his words, for even before speaking, Jimmy had spotted the other teen walking around. It’d only been seconds before Gary began to talk, but Jimmy had eyed him over as quickly as the other boy had; the deepest and nicest facial scar he’d ever seen, full and playful lips that made the image of a large cat spring into his mind, and a mean broken nose and an angular anatomy that only made the readhead think about the odd curves and edges of his own developing body. That son of a bitch had not only looked handsome, but kind of dangerous as well, and Jimmy had always found himself pretty drawn to both.

            _Shit_ , he’d thought, he’d have to be careful about this one, something in the pit of his stomach rang that bell and he’d always trusted it, but there was something about that guy that beckoned to his lowest and basest notions of _interesting_. He’d never met someone with such an edgy air about them, with such delusions of grandeur and skills to achieve it; to be more than just _a phony_.

 

            _“Hey, you’re the new kid…”_

_“Yeah, what’s it to you?”_

_"Listen to me, tough guy! You just arrived at the toughest school in the country and I am offering to be your friend… Trust me, in a place like this, you’re gonna need friends. So, it’s up to you, you’re gonna play nice, or what?_

He’d been cynical and scornful about it, it was his way not to play easy but, what the hell was that _fucker’s name_? He’d smelled _so_ _damn good_. _Was it soap?_ Jimmy tried to sniff without being too obvious. He sure wouldn’t mind starting something with someone at this new place, specially such an attractive and good looking bastard. And _damn_ , he had his way with words, but did he have to be such a big mouth?

            However, sooner than later, he’d showed him around school and taught him how to pick locks, which only made Jimmy feel more eager to be his… _What now? Friend?_ He’d always thought of himself as a loner. He knew his way around people, but he’d never had a friend in the strict notion and right sense of the word, and he hadn’t minded until now, but then again, he’d never met someone with Gary’s dexterity of analysis, demeanor and overpowering personality and, _damn_ , he could be so much fun to hang around with.

            _‘You and I… We can do things.’_

 _Dude,_ if it was up to Jimmy, they could be doing more than just being naughty and pranking around campus, he was used to being an early bloomer in terms of sex, but he’d settled for that strange, symbiotic friendship, playing the role of Gary’s fighting dog until Smith would somehow notice the only way he’d enabled Jimmy to be physically devoted to him. Thus, Hopkins would punch as many faces as Smith told him to and wouldn’t stop until that puzzling day at the pit.

_What the hell?_

            They’d had such a great time that Halloween. Gary had even gotten him a costume and it had really caught Jimmy off guard. It meant Gary had spent his pocket money on him and it only made Hopkins keep a mental note to store that gear, for it’d been the first present Gary had made to him. Should he give him something in return? Smith already had half his devotion and, by now, he was more used to Gary’s mean ways of treating life and its other inhabitants, so he wouldn’t venture touch the subject. Smith was far more dexterous with words anyway; he would probably end up mocking him saying it was necessary for trick or treating and then laugh at him for being stupid, or even corny, which was far worse. However, Jimmy got somehow stuck on his memories, reminding old times with the darker boy.

             Zoe was _sooo much fucking fun_ to be around with, she was lively and blunt, always teasing, always flirting, and _damn_ , she was as venturous as he was in sex; it seemed both of them had their histories and they brought that experience with them into bed, alongside their own still young and somewhat inexperienced curiosity for exploring another body. _Yes,_ he had so much fun with Zoe, and he often lulled himself to the image of her perky boobs, lush hips and warm thigs, but there were many other times, late at night, even after jerking off to his memory of her straddling his hips, that he couldn’t help but wonder about Gary.

             Students usually gossiped around school and, if you eavesdropped close enough you’d always get useful bits of information. This time, however, it didn’t seem to matter how hard he tried to spy on people, not a word had been whispered about Smith. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about him. Everyone, but Jimmy. He recalled that manic smile like it was yesterday; that grin and thick dark eyebrows drawn into a deep frown. Those dark eyes looking through and sometimes past him. Those wide, kittenish lips mouthing insults, cruelty and schemes, then talking about pills for which Jimmy had no reference to. That slender, yet strong body that would sure grow into a taller frame than his. That top fade that made the redhead think of military discipline at home. That scar and broken nose that made Smith look like one of those deadly outlaws Jimmy liked to read so much about in old strips at the comic book store. And, _damn_ , that body language that spoke of strange aversions, early abuses and even stranger and stronger affections. That demeanor in which he walked next to Jimmy, as if they were invincible. Two sides of the same coin. Brains and brutal strength. Wits and physical know how; elegance and coarseness, for Gary was refined where Jimmy would only dream to be and he had to grant him that in spite of his pride.

_‘You and I… We can do things.’_

             Jimmy thought of all those hit-men and mobster movies he’d watched and suddenly knew that, when they grew up, Gary would sure be like one of those guys, clever enough to be on top, bossing people around and never getting his hands dirty. _No,_ he’d never met someone _that_ smart, he realized and chewed harder on the inside of his cheek at that thought. And, _damn_ , smart, dangerous and handsome was something he’d always wanted by his side, one way or the other. His childish dreams of early bravado and gun point tooth for tooth spoke of it.

             Hopkins knew his own intelligence wasn’t that outstanding, but he’d never thought of himself as stupid. He was pretty resourceful indeed; he had his ways with people. He could be beyond charming with girls and the boys who’d play along, frankness hung around his every word, and he liked to think his heart was in the right place, for he’d been born with a stupid conviction for making justice. His justice.

             However, Jimmy realized with a sigh, he needed his gears to be set in motion and, even though summer had been more than enjoyable, some kind of stupor had taken over him. Everyone seemed to like him, Crabblesnitch included, and his relationship with Zoe had sure gone to the next level, though commitment wasn’t on the table by now.

             Still, something eluded him; a strange void that had been eating him up like a cancer since Gary had been truly missing. _Damn_ , someone would have to kill him before even giving voice to it, but he did miss Smith and how he pushed his buttons. Jimmy couldn't believe himself, but this time he'd gone to sleep with the urgency of asking for the other's whereabouts the next day, too groggy to argue and  _still too sane_ to feel comfortable about it.  _Shit_ , everything seemed like a distant vision... Faraway... Close... Zoe... The beach... Gary... His bloody fists... Broken bones... And that scar. 


	2. Candy

**Gary**

 

He’d been in and out of consciousness since that nasty fistfight with Jimmy. He’d felt a weight much like his own land on top of him and something had cracked… He’d never heard that sound and would never forget it all the same… Forever related to his daydreams… Forever tied to Jimmy.

                When he’d opened his eyes he was to learn it had been a week after he’d fallen through that roof and had been expelled. However, his father was taking care of medical expenses and there was an all too threatening warning to behave or he’d be the hospital’s business while Smith Sr. got home. Gary decided he couldn’t care less and dropped the phone after an absent “yes, father” and lost himself to painkillers and sedatives; he dreamt of surgery, iron, blood, open wounds, exposed fractures and squinty eyes.

                However, next thing he remembered was steel poking out of his leg and arm; _fixations_ , the doctors had called them.  _External fixations for multiple fractures_. At first, he’d silently panicked, worrying about regaining full mobility, but after he’d haunted the surgeon, the doctor, the psychiatrist and the orthopedist and they all had stated he would fully recover, he chose to slumber, as if an animal hibernating, though waiting for his wounds to heal instead of winter to end.

                After what he’d counted as another eight to ten days of coming in and out of his drug induced sleep, Gary slowly recovered consciousness to the sound of someone familiar talking to the nurse. It rang in his head.

                When silence impregnated the room again, he opened his eyes to his mother sitting by. It’d been months since the last time they’d met. She looked as lost in thought as he’d always remembered her. Gary’s eyes took after hers, even more when lost in wondering. She was fixated on the steel holding what pieces were left of her son together with eyes as detached as Gary could remember. She had always been cold and aloof, Gary had stopped expecting otherwise a long time ago. If he wanted vile, he’d have to wait for his father.

                The teen had been hoping she wouldn’t show up. _It couldn’t be that serious, could it?_

Still…

“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, _sweetie_ ”, the woman cooed without fully turning to look at him. She had spoken through a cruel little smirk Gary had learned to recognize on his own lips more often than not.

                Well, _now_ he had their attention and Gary smiled at the irony, for this time it wasn’t _their_ attention he’d been wanting to draw.

                “The youngest Kowalsky sends his regards”, she brought him out of his musings and Gary only snorted while rolling his eyes, thinking of Pete calling home or knocking on the door to ask for his whereabouts.

                “Yeah, well, he knows where to find me”, he answered seemingly absent, though still reflecting his mother’s mischievous smile, knowing she never mentioned anything just because. 

                “And that other boy?”, she questioned almost wondering.

                 There it was. He could forget about the _how are you_ or _how’s school_. Not that she ever asked anyway. Gary’s grin disappeared, wishing her to go away. Did everything have _consequences?_ Even his childhood manipulations?

                 He laughed full heartedly. It was short, but it came from somewhere deep.

                 “What other boy?”, he played fool just for the fun of trying to get under his mother’s skin, though he’d never truly managed to do so. It was the child in him, reminding old behaviors and subjecting him to them, throwing him into regressive conducts that he’d often battled to outgrow. Damn, how he needed her to leave; he’d never meant for her to be here. He loathed feeling like a five-year-old. He’d rather be left to himself and his slumbering than having to deal with any of this right now.

                 “Don’t play _stupid_ with me, Gareth, you know better than that”, she punctuated, making Gary remember why he’d always tried to prove his own intellect. _Thus_ , he had to be better than throwing a temper tantrum; he had to leave that little kid behind, for it seemed his mother trusted on him feeling that way. If he wanted different results, he’d have to try different methods. He wasn’t as stupid as she thought, but whatever meds that IV was pumping into him had the boy wanting to go back to sleep as soon as possible. He didn’t feel like talking about Jimmy or justifying himself against whatever Crabblesnitch had reported. As far as he knew, his father should be congratulating him for his raising and final attempt to run an empire at such an early age. He’d always been emphatic about how a man from whom so many people had outstanding expectations had to live up to that reputation.

                  Mrs. Smith squinted her eyes while waiting for an answer and that was all he knew before a chill went down his spine.

                  “James”, he muttered, though he doubted his mother hadn’t read the report. She just wanted him to say it out loud, knowing her son that much. If he spoke it, it would ground him; humiliation always did and, _now_ , the resulting shame was a natural consequence to acknowledging the outcome of his friendship with Jimmy, if it could be called _that_.  

                  Gary closed his eyes, genuinely amused. Lost to the sound of his own ragged breathing, he decided he could talk about his plans for Bullworth and him switching his meds, but not about Hopkins, that subject had become way too personal. It wasn’t that the rest of his decisions hadn’t been as important, he tried to convince himself, but Jimmy had been the one to beat him into this place after treason and that felt like something between them two and no one else.

                  He got lost in slumber again, remembering the time he’d first noticed the new kid.

                  Smith had heard the beating at the dorm’s yard and when he’d taken a peek out the window and spotted a sturdy teen about his height beating three bullies down, Gary had arched his eyebrows. This one definitely had experience on how to punch a jaw. His fists were shot from his waist up and not from his shoulders down; this kid looked about his age, but knew what he was doing and seemed more than confident in the process. Gary tried to study his physical features, but two stories distance made him realize he’d have to introduce himself in order to study him closer. All he could make out form there was an all too evident buzzcut.

                He’d always had an over active mind, he thought, but it’d been a while since something caught his attention that bad. _So_ , he’d have to go downstairs to meet the guy; this one was worth it, he thought, while taking a mental note on that mean right hook. ~~~~

And Gary had introduced himself all right; he’d shown him around school while getting that closer look he wanted. First impressions always mattered, or at least that was what Smith firmly thought and had been taught. He’d combed his hair and splattered some lotion behind his ears, he knew the power of a first approach to anyone, but this guy… _Jimmy Hopkins, was it?_ He’d smelled of dirt, grass, asphalt, early testosterone and prematurely acquired independence. _Still_ , in spite of reeking like a wild dog, Gary decided the boy had quite an attitude and, even though at school everyone seemed to have one, this redhead didn’t seem to be faking it. He had a devilish and truly arrogant little smile going on there; a rough charisma that would sure come in handy. In time, Gary would learn Jimmy actually was a rascal; a _fucking free spirit_.

                Yes, somewhere in the middle, he’d had gotten stuck at having fun when hanging out with Jimmy and, though he was a very proud individual and betrayal had sure hurt like a bitch, he had to acknowledge the fact that he’d found a truly worthy adversary. Jimmy would never budge; he always did as told by Gary, but made it pretty clear it was his choice to do so and Smith never quite figured out why, so he’d push him to the edge in order to prove his loyalty and then he’d push him further. Until it’d come to _this_.

               “When did you stop taking your meds?”, his mother snapped him out of his reverie.

                He’d stopped taking his meds around Halloween. He had felt sick of them. They nearly sent him insane and ruined his fitness, though he missed the feeling of a mild barbituric overdose with candy and beer or whatever was left of one of Galloway’s hidden bottles. It was such a sweet tasting stupor; lucid dreams when finally ruled over oozed with licorice, making him feel like a child daydreaming while sucking on a candy bar; his nightmares much more adult by now though…

               “Around October”, he replied, wanting to be done with it as fast as he could.

               “It’s May, _baby_ …”, she retorted. Gary knew her well enough to catch a small tinge of sarcasm behind her seemingly cold façade and rolled his eyes at the pet name. No matter how Xanaxed she was, he refused to fall for it. He was way smarter than that. ~~~~

“What did the doctors say?”, Gary asked when resting his stare on steel, forgetting about everything and focusing on whatever news were coming.

               “That your bones are healing…”, his mom retorted while roaming around her purse and finally handling him a lollipop. It was an old habit she had, giving him candy. He’d always thought of it as strange.

               Gary took it, peeling the cellophane and taking it to his mouth. He _loved_ candy. It was deeply programmed, he thought and sucked on it until he’d worked a significant amount of saliva; a mouthful of sugar travelling down his throat. His mother had never hugged him, but always gave him candy.

                “… And, that it’d be best to have you committed at Happy Volts for a while”, and now she did shoot a stare directly at him. “If at least for a couple of weeks. It’s the only way your principal will have you back, and I won’t go looking for another boarding school right now. I can’t be dealing with this at the moment, neither does your father. You’ll be checking in with your psychiatrist once a week and attending therapy twice that time. If you _behave_ ”, she punctuated while narrowing her eyes, “you’ll be released shortly and back to Bullworth. If not, your father and I are sending you to military school”, she squinted her eyes. “Understand?”

                “Yes, ma’am”, the boy answered with a sardonic smile and closed his eyes, genuinely tired by now. It had been too much of an effort to be alert. Last thing he could feel was his mother’s fingers going through his hair, a wet kiss on his forehead at which he flinched.

                “Stop touching me”, was all he could muster before he went back to slumber, not caring about anything but his mother’s words circling his head.

                He’d always thought he’d outsmart an outcome like the asylum, but then again, his parents weren’t asking for his opinion, they’d probably already signed the papers so, there wasn’t much he could do but getting better. He had to think and ponder on it, not sure he wanted to go back to school as if nothing had happened, still reticent to take a bunch of pills meant to numb part of his brain.

                He was sure he’d get better, but he doubted he’d stand facing Jimmy again. He was too proud to acknowledge he’d be drawn to hanging out with him again, compelled to see how the other boy always listened to his ranting and did as he was told. Gary did the thinking and Jimmy carried out the plan; it had been the perfect combination.

                That last thought crossing his mind as he finally chewed on what was left of that lollipop made Smith realize Hopkins had always been loyal and had him smiling in disbelief. Still, they had pumped him with so much Haldol he could barely recognize his own train of thought. He had to get clean to get a better hold of himself and ponder on any truths that could have escaped him, he knew that much; he had to be patient. He had to think.

                The boy gave up a loud sigh between parted lips, smiling and thinking of revenge before throwing his good arm over his face, letting slumber take over again.

               

 

 

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Sorry I took the freedom to write his mother, it was necessary; hope she didn't come out very bad, :D  
> 2.- Thank you so much for reading and to all of you who left Kudos! XOXOXO Hope you like! Lemme know what you think! XD


	3. News

**Jimmy**

 

Jimmy had only begun to slumber when he heard a knocking on the door. It was always open and only one person ever had that habit.

“Pete!”, he greeted while jumping out of bed.

It was about 12 o’clock, but Kowalski was always welcome.

“Hey, Jimmy!”

“How did it go? How was your trip?”, Jimmy asked. He’d expected Pete in a few more days, but summer had always made him somewhat oblivious of dates. _Damn_ , had it already been, what? _Six weeks_ , _two months_? He mused.

“It was ok, got to see mom and dad. They even got a few days off and we spent them at my grandma’s”.

“Sounds nice, Pete”.

“Yeah”.

Jimmy kept quiet for a few seconds, wondering what it would be to have a family vacation at his age, for he could still recall when it was just mom and him. _Yes_ , he remembered like it was yesterday; mom in a red bikini playing catch with him, the sun, the ice cream, the ride home at dusk. The beach had been so hot that day and mom had looked so pretty. It had been great, and an 8-year-old Jimmy thought it would only be the two of them, always; that he’d take care of her. But then she’d started marrying all those guys. Now, Jimmy was spending summer at Bullworth and, even though the small child who still managed to survive inside him somehow hoped mom would have come pick him up, she never showed up.

 “And how was your summer, Jimmy?”, asked Pete, snapping him out of his reverie. He was still half asleep.

 “Spent here at the dorm, but I’ve been hanging out with Zoe a lot, and mom even sent a post card”, he continued while pointing at a small view of the Caribbean stuck on his wall. _XOXOXO, Mom_ , Pete read and saw a red smear of lipstick lingering in what he figured must have been a kiss. Kowalski almost felt like asking for Jimmy’s dad, but thought it would be rude. He kind of knew the answer anyway, so he just stared at the picture, before looking back at the other boy.

Kowalski gave up a little nervous laugh and Hopkins realized there was something Pete wanted to talk about, he knew the boy that much. He was his friend, right? However, his gut churned, for there was only one thing they had talked about in the past and, as much as Hopkins had wondered about it and slept to the decision of asking, the somber note hiding in Kowalski’s voice had him doubting his own resolution, making him wonder if he really wanted to hear any of it.

Jimmy was already getting lost in thought again while coming to the realization that he he’d never actually thought of Gary as gone, but as a friend he’d had his differences with. Sure they had come to tear the school apart, but then again, only them both could have done it. Smith had pushed Hopkins over his limits and the result was _intoxicating_ , as far as Jimmy’s mind could get a hold of that word at his young age, for only Gary had driven Jimmy on until proving how far Hopkins could go, how much he could do, how strong he could really be; who he truly was and, somewhere deep, James knew Smith wouldn’t have been able to go that far without him. Still, Jimmy just held Pete’s stare, surprised to realize he felt like a toddler expecting a long-awaited surprise. So much so, his heartbeat was getting stuck in his throat.

Hopkins just slumped in bed and threw an arm over his face.

“What is it, Pete? Heard anything about Gary?”, his impatience finally getting on his nerves. He knew where Petey was going anyway and he waited patiently for Petey to get around the elephant in the room, for he hadn’t been the one to drag it in anyway. However, silence spoke of his own anxiety and just as he was about to speak again, Kowalski seemed to find the courage.

“You mean you don’t know?”, Petey looked at him in true disbelief, “well, it was something I wanted to talk to you about anyway, because I need a favor”.

“Don’t know what?”, Jimmy retorted defensively, “and, a favor? Concerning Gary? No _fucking_ way, Pete! Where is that psycho hiding anyway?”, Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. He tried his best to pretend, to make Pete think he really couldn’t care less about it, but his body spoke of an anticipation that already had him on edge.

Petey gave him a quizzical look. He knew Jimmy wasn’t the sharpest crayon in the box, but he couldn’t be _that_ oblivious, could he? So, he’d just blurt it out, it seemed Jimmy was eager to know, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

“He’s at Happy Volts, Jimmy, his parents are too busy to let it be other than the doctor’s business.”

Happy Volts. Well, _he didn’t deserve less, right?_ Still, he’d snuck into that place a couple of times and had a hard time believing anyone deserved to be there. Did Smith?

“Good!”, he spat before even giving it a second thought. “He had that coming! Fucking psycho!”

“I know that, Jimmy, but...”, Kowalski was lost for a second, “… I think you should go see for yourself.”

Jimmy frowned and sat on the bed, looking straight at Petey.

“Why would I? I’m not even sure I want to see him, what makes you think he’d be happier to see me? Don’t take me wrong, Pete, I was rather curious to know what had happened to that shithead, and the asylum doesn’t really surprise me that much, but I don’t know why you’d ask something like that, you go visit as much as you want, I don’t even know why you’d want to hang around that nutcase anyway…”

“Because I like to think he’s my friend.”

“I bet he doesn’t feel the same way, Pete, just let it go”.

“Please, Jimmy… It’s just… I’ve known him since we were kids… He’s just… I don’t know… I mean”.

“Get a clear thought here, Pete! You have a crush on the guy, or what? He treated you like shit!”, Jimmy felt sorry for that outburst as soon as he closed his mouth.

Petey eyed him shyly while trying to get a hold on everything that had come to his mind since visiting his childhood friend, but he was aware that Jimmy didn’t know Gary that well. However, if he wanted Jimmy to help Gary somehow, he’d have to set him in motion, just like Gary so easily did, though Kowalski had to admit Smith made it look a lot easier than it was. So, there was no other tool he could use, but honesty and money. Manipulations had to be left to Gary and bluntness to Jimmy. He had nothing but being straightforward and a few bucks. He’d always been true to Jimmy and it usually worked.

“No, you don’t get it, Jimmy. He’d never messed with his meds like this. It happened before, you know… Him not taking his pills or switching them, but we’re growing up now and, I guess that whatever’s got hold of Gary’s mind…”

“Look, Pete, please, why don’t you better tell me about your trip?”, Jimmy cut him off before he could articulate a clear request Jimmy would have the hardest time refusing, but it was too late.

“Please, Jimmy”.

“Whý would I help him? How?”

“Because we used to be friends and I know you have a thing for justice and that’s not it, not even for Gary, but you’d really have to see for yourself and, the how, is why I’m asking for your help”, Petey tried to make his words sound as confident as Jimmy’s or Gary’s, trying to reel him in if at least just for once. “Just, don’t go on visiting hours, I think they dope him heavily for those, so don’t expect a lot of interaction.”

Was Petey truly suggesting he’d have to sneak in to see Gary? There was no way he’d miss a scheduled appointment if it meant they’d give Gary _the treatment_ for it. Jimmy smiled to himself. _Shit_ , he was feeling excited for the first time in a while now. There was no way he’d skip the chance to see Gary drugged beyond his senses and right where he belonged to be. Still, he couldn’t manage to feel truly glad about it. _But_ , these were the news he had been expecting, _right_?

“What’s in it for me?”

“Twenty-three bucks and a clear conscience?”, came Pete.

Jimmy sighed loudly. He knew he could always say _no_ , but Pete rarely asked him for a favor and, even though he couldn’t really sympathize with Kowalski’s motivations, Jimmy knew he could just go see Gary and make up his mind depending on what he found, he’d been curious about Smith anyway.

“He betrayed me”, the redhead thought, too loudly it seemed, for Petey lowered his gaze to stare at his shoes.

Silence stretched on, for Jimmy refused to break it.

“I swear it’s not a victory, Jimmy, not this time. The broken bones, sure… He had that coming, but…”

“Please, Pete, it’s late… I’ll sleep on it, I promise”, Hopkins mustered in defeat.

“Thanks, Jimmy, see you tomorrow, then”.

“Glad to know you’re back”, he replied and that was all he knew before Kowalski took a few seconds to stand up and close the door behind him as fast as he’d appeared at his doorstep. Still, Jimmy tossed and turned for a while, refusing to go to sleep while wondering about Smith again, but still too alien to the grip of insomnia. So, he tried to distract himself by thinking of summer and Zoe and of how soft her skin was whenever he touched her hips while making out and finally felt himself relax. _Yes_ , Jimmy mused, _that’s_ what should be plaguing his mind, not that treacherous, back-stabbing psycho who had decided to assault his thoughts again and again, like a goddamn sticky tune, but he was too tired to fight himself so he just let memory of Gary wash over his brain in lulling waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this third chapter, it's my first attempt at giving voice to any of them! :)  
> Thank you so much for reading, bookmarking and leaving kudos! You really get me going! XD

**Author's Note:**

> 1.- Thank you so much for reading!  
> 2.- This plot bunny has been eating me up for such a long time now! I really hope you like!  
> 3.- I love writting in English, but it isn't my native language so, any mistakes, typos or grammar wierdness, I'm the one to blame. Please feel free to point anything out.  
> 4.- It will become rather explicit with time; if you're not comfortable with it, be warned! XD  
> 6.- Need more Gary/Jimmy! So much more!  
> 7.- This story comes with illustrations I'm working on, hope you'll like them as much!  
> 8.- I don't own any of the characters or brand names, they belong to Rockstar, I'm just getting them together for the fun of it!


End file.
